doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Ultimate Invasion Part 1
There was one time in history,that the whole universe was afraid of."They're coming!The invasion!",they say.Rumors were passing trough the whole universe,falling trough the dimensional cracks.Rumors got in other universes too.Everyone was afraid,of the Ultimate Invasion.Even Earth. At Unit: Soldier:M'am!Someone hacked in our systems! Kate:What? Soldier:They can collect all the datas we have about Earth.All the knowledge we have. Kate:That's not good!It's definetly a alien species.We can't let anyone posses thoose datas?They'd know everything about Earth.They'd be unstopable!....DETECT THEM!NOW! Soldier:Yes M'am. Kate:Enter the database and detect the aliens. Soldier:There's one problem..They cannot be detected. Kate:What??Out database always recognized any aliens? A voice is heard from the sky.Everyone from Earth could hear it."HUMANS!The Ultimate Invasion will soon arive!Humans will be enslaved and Earth will be destroyed!The Universe will be ours! The Tardis lands on Earth(one week later) Alfie:Okay Doctor,see in a few weeks. Alice:Yea.Pick us up in a few weeks. Doctor:You bet I will. The Doctor closes the door. Shalek:So where are we going Doctor? Doctor:Well.Let's take a break I say.Let's go to your planet.Of course,50 years into the past,so you won't be meeting your old self,which is literaly destinied to send me to the past. Shalek:Yea.Don't mention it.It just makes my head spin. Doctor:Well,let's go there. But suddenly the Doctor gets a call: Doctor:Yes,hello? Alfie(trough the phone):Doctor.It's Alfie.Come back to the time you left us.There is some weird stuff going on. Doctor:As like? Alfie(trough the phone):Nobody is out of the streets.All the doors all locked,and so are the windows.The humans haven't dissapeared,since I can hear them inside their houses.But nobody's out.And no way to enter any house.Not even our own. Doctor:Alright.We'll be right there! Back on Earth: Alfie:Doctor!There you are! Alice:Good you came.It already began to be creepy. Shalek:So let me get this straigh.NO ONE,no one on the whole planet is out? Alfie:Yea.Everyone's in their houses.But they locked every posible entrance. Doctor:They hid in their houses?Everyone?Why would they do that? Alfie:If we knew,we wouldn't have called you back. Doctor:Well,I've got my screwdriver.Let's break in! Alice:Wait!We can't just break in someone's house! Doctor:It's not "someone's" house.It's Craig's. Alfie:Well,better going to my house rather than a random one so...ok. At Alfie(Craig's and Sophie's)'s house: Doctor:CRAIG! Craig:Doctor? Sophie:Oh.That time traveler friend of yours.I remember almost dying when he last visited. Alfie:Dad!Mom! Alice:What's going on Mr and Mrs.Craig? Craig:...DOCTOR!What are you doing"?Close the door and lock it back with your...screwdriver thing.FAST! Doctor:Why? Craig:DO IT! After the Doctor locked the door back: Shalek:Now,what's going on humans? Alfie:Yea.Why is everyone,including you two,locked up in your houses? Craig:It all began one week ago.When we got a message from an alien species.We all know the story. Sophie:The Aliens said that they will conquer the universe.They left everyone scared,and locked up in their houses.They could be coming any moment. Craig:They want to enslave us,and destroy Earth. Doctor:Well this seems like a mission for...THE DOOOOCTOOOR! Alfie:Never do that again. Doctor:...Ok. Alice:What alien species? Craig:We can't know.We only heard their voice. On Cyberman's Home Planet: Cyberman:Is it the time? Cyberman Controller:The Invasion will start soon! We have to prepare! A Beam appeared in front of them. Cyberman Controller:The Invasion seems to have started! On Skaro: Dalek:THE DALEKS ARE NOT SCARED OF THE INVASION! Dalek:THE DALEKS WILL EXTERMINATE THE ENEMY! THE DALEKS WILL NOT BE AFRAID! A beam appeared in front of them: Dalek:EXTERMINATE THE ENEMY! EXTERMINATE!! On the Sontaran Planet: Sontaran Commander:Sontar-Ha!We're prepared to face the invasion. Styrix(Sontaran):Sir!Do you agree with this? Old Sontaran Leader:For once,yes.We don't want to fight anymore.But if other alien species attack us,we have to fight back. (Callback to "The New Sontaran Leader" :D ) A beam suddenly appeared on the Sontaran Planet: Sontaran Commander:Here they come! On The Slime Creature's home planet: Slime King:Was the mission a succes? Nick:Yes my lord.It surely was. The Slime Creatures that were with Nick at the building(in Organization of Destruction) brough the Generator in. Slime King:The Generator.Great,Nick! Nick:Thanks,my lord. Slime King:Let the Invasion begin then!Let them come!We'll start the biggest flood there ever was,and kill whoever thoose aliens are,with the water!They'll die,from no air!HAHHAHA! On Earth: Doctor:Ok then!Team,back aboard the Tardis! In The Tardis: Shalek:Doctor,aren't thoose aliens gonna invade Earth?Why are we in the Tardis then. Doctor:Yes.But what aliens?We've gotta find out. The Doctor looks at the monitor. Doctor:I'm checking everything around Earth,to see any signal from some aliens!If I see their spaceship,I may know who they are! An Helicopter picks up the Tardis(Like in Day of the Doctor) Alice:What's happening? Alfie:Are we moving? Doctor:Hold up.I didn't pull any lever!We aren't supposed to be moving! After a little while,The Tardis stops moving. Shalek:Is it done? Doctor:I think so! They go out of the Tardis,and find themselves in front of the Unit Base. Kate:Doctor! Doctor:Seriously?Again?Can't you just call me over like a normal person? Kate:This is an emergency! Doctor:I know.There's a "certain" invasion coming up,isn't there? Kate:So you know. Doctor:Well of course I know. Alfie:Um..Doctor?Who is she? Kate:I'm Kate Steward!I am in charge of Unit. Alice:Aaand,Unit is? Doctor:Long story,no time! Alice:Doctor!What is Unit? Doctor:They're dealing with aliens.Now enough talking.As Craig said,the Invasion could start at any moment. Shalek:Why don't you just have an army of knights or something like that.Earth is weird. Alfie:Well,we do have an army.Not of knight though. Shalek:So why aren't THEY dealing with the aliens? Doctor:Ok,enough now!Kate,do you know who they are,and when they'll come? Kate:No,but they did hack into our systems.They know all we know! Doctor:That's not good! Beams start appearing all over Earth(including in front of the Unit Base) Osgood:Ma'am!Doctor!Here they come! Kate:Let's see who you really are! The Beam dissapears,and Cerebels appear from it.Million Cerebels,all over Earth(The Beam was like a teleporter) Doctor and Alfie:THE CEREBELS?!??!!?!??! Shalek and Alice:Who? TO BE CONTINUED...... IN PART 2 Category:Stories featuring UNIT Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Sontarans